halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Greetings (Message has a bit of static{Marked with ...}) It is I, Baracuss... are you my grunt ...nd? I am sorry for the... quality of this mess... We are near a nebula. Has Zamra told you of... Kara Xa yet?--Baracuss 23:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Top Secret Don't tell anyone about it... Maydor and Zamra are exploring a Large Flood Research facility that our motion sensors have been focusing on. In other news please leave your messages at my User Page... I've moved my Info to a formal Artical.--Baracuss Antairious Nope --Baracuss 00:07, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Whats going on Baw Wee? Zamra 'Vorum 28 August 2008 ? What do ya meen?--Baracuss 00:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Three of us --Baracuss 00:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Well... My 360 is being repaired as we speak and I'll probably get it back sometime early next week (Awesome). I got the new DragonForce album (Ultra Beatdown) today(Double Awesome). Now I have to wait till September 12 for Metallica's new album. I probably justed bored you with all this. Zamra 'Vorum Well... Me n' You are great friends, but Desperatus has only played one game with me. Oh wait we did all play together once... but you didn't have your mic yet. And I think (If we do play together) that we should try some RPing on Campaine.--Baracuss 00:46, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Plus... I thinking up new plans about how to get XBL. I can't wait a few more years. Plus I wanna play against you and Baracuss in a custom game. Just to see how good you guys are. Zamra 'Vorum Excellent I can assure you I'm good at Halo 3 too. One time I played against a friend of mine in Halo 2, the result was 25 to 1. I'm not lying! When I get XBL we shall have to play at once. Then play campaign on Legendary!!! To the extreme! LOL Zamra 'Vorum Loveing fan of ours maybe? He got some items from me as well... Look at his ranks--Baracuss 01:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Not only that but Master Swordsman too... send him a message.--Baracuss 01:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Two Things 1. Master Swordsmen, have an oath that they would kill no ally unless it were for the good of the Covenant Separatists. 2. Contact him through your Comm-Link. --Baracuss 01:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Amazing Exactly how many times have you played it on Legendary? I've only played it only 3 times (Once on Co-op). I basically play it on Heroic. Although I'll have to play it on Legendary when my 360 is repaired, because I'm going to have to work out some kinks. Zamra 'Vorum Nevermind I have delt with the matter myself...--Baracuss 01:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Oh My friend you haven't lived till you played single player on Legendary. Because there isn't someone else watching you back, you have to fend for yourself. And the Arbiter will go down fast, especially on Sierra 117. At least there isn't that many Jackal snipers as there is in Halo 2. User:Zamra 'Vorum Hmm... You're too nice Baw Wee...--Baracuss 01:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I Would Rather I would rather play Halo 3 on Legendary then play Doom 3 at midnight, in a dark house, all alone by myself. Yes, I am currently inside a Flood Research Facility, I have lost contact with Maydor and we are now trying to find him. Baracuss is leading the fleet against the Loyalists in orbit around Kara Xa. I know he told you everthing about this place. Zamra 'Vorum Affermative... I'll let him know as soon as he makes contact again--Baracuss 01:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) What is it? What have you found Baw Wee!--Baracuss 02:07, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Fire and Flood? That's perfect. Yet another Instalation to be... wait, Instalation-02? That... That's Imposible! Check the data from my Files... I had originaly discovered Halo-02 destroyed by it's sun! How can... oh no...--Baracuss 02:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) It's not over... You know as well as I do, Baw Wee... What is the only thing in the universe, capable of rebuilding a Halo Instalation...--Baracuss 02:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) No, Baw Wee... Not Another... according to the information that Zamra as uncovered, there was only a single Ark...--Baracuss 02:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) By the Gods... First I find out Kara Xa has live and dangerous Flood but now this!--Baracuss 02:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Kara Xa I am in combat with a small Loyalist fleet that exited slipspace a few minuets ago. But Zamra and my Brother are down in the depths of the Research Facility. Last contact I had with them was breaking up, but I did make out that there were indeed Flood roars within the message.--Baracuss 02:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Fleet? The Fleet is nothing I cannot handle, what I'm worried about is getting Zamra out of the Facility. There are only two enterances and according to our scanars there are millions of tunnels, some of which might lead to the opposite side of Kara Xa! It's a good thing Maydor is with them, or they might have been killed by now...--Baracuss 02:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) XBL I'm gettin on ina little bit... meet me on there k?--Baracuss 00:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well Great! I could rip the head off a brute right now. As you may remember I sent my 360 to get repaired earlier this week. I just got an email tonight saying they couldn't repair it. So now I have to spend all my money on a new one. I won't be playing Halo 3 for awhile!!! Zamra 'Vorum 29 August 2008 AI Not a bad idea. Zamra 'Vorum 30 August 2008 Ok btw I might only get on XBL for only an Hour tonight. I got a new game for the PS2.--Baracuss 22:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC)